


「原创人物&雏」偶像

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 2020年生贺





	「原创人物&雏」偶像

《偶像》  
引擎的轰鸣与燃料气味在空中肆意盘旋，搅得头脑发昏，靠在舱门边探身张望。摆渡车从远方的一个小点渐渐放大为一把漂亮的明黄色梭子，变得能分辩几扇茶色厚玻璃窗。下意识朝对方招手，也就松开了扶着机舱的手臂，视界广阔。天空拖着一条长长的灰色舌头，透出一点阴郁的光流涎般淌在地上，吐出这颗亮色的糖粒来。  
端正靠回椅背，等待不如想象中漫长，机身抖动里夹杂进一丝车轮摩擦声。先能见到攀在金属扶手上的手和皮衣袖口，然后出现一只硬质马丁靴。接着有了一颗戴着黑色绒线帽的脑袋，短暂鞠躬时平坦的脊背，和微笑仰起的脸。也回了一个微笑轻轻点头，将他让进里面，戴上耳麦：“幸好没有晚点。”  
“是呢。啊，日安，中井先生。”  
他很精神，我还像浸在酒里的柠檬籽浮在液面上游动。飞行员蹦上他的驾驶座朝我们扭头，有股莫名的兴奋悄悄发芽，我点头：“起飞吧。”  
这怪透了。  
更加庞大的噪音降临，旋翼刮起巨风推开地面工作人员。离地并非一蹴而就，而是木塞抽至瓶口最后那“啵”的一下。背后的座椅带我们飘升，超重感把我摁在原地。我不晕机，眼下最好装晕。  
我移开眼睛。

我不喜欢这小子。  
攀上窄得只有肩膀宽的楼梯，撩开布帘，饮食店里坐满了。关东煮的蒸汽润得墙纸愈深，夜色唬人，每张桌上悬挂的吊灯分割出一座座浮岛。食客们上身前倾，凑向彼此，大海吞没了除此以外的世界，他们相依为命。  
我的岛屿被占领了，它位于柜台角落，很少易主。我紧挨这岛上不走运的青年人坐下，发挥常客的矜持：  
“大将，老样子。”  
店主中断谈话，端上老味道。佯装温和地倾听店主与青年人继续交谈，他们在聊生意。人们总认为我太懂生意，主宰着生意，所以我很少谈论生意。我只是听。

噪音一刻不停地轰炸着我们的耳膜，他几乎在发吼，扶着话筒孜孜不倦的交流他的工作。  
“这中间只有一个半小时，一个半小时要做的事太多啦，做发型、化妆、换衣服、确认台本、和演职人员提前打招呼……一个半钟头哪够嘛！”  
他在谈论电视工作。他意外地不是个商人，徒有商人气质。他谈论得流畅又有趣，不像居酒屋里有一搭没一搭。我看过访谈，我猜这是他打开开关的样子。我不喜欢，这儿没有摄影机，我也不是电视业者。我于是有一搭没一搭。  
他不说了。

后来我也加入了讨论。  
把用筷子切下的最后一块吸满汤汁的萝卜放进嘴里，咂摸海带与盐的熟成，并筷替大将接过话题：“间接金融其实狭隘了。看起来宽阔，反而狭隘。”  
青年人立刻提问：“您是？”  
“我叫中井。”  
在漫长的生命中我学会了分割，工作与休息分割开来，现实与幻想分割开来。我需要行走于幻想来保持我的世界不被毁灭、不必停步、不受阻碍。我挑选合适的人选进入我的幻想。  
“初次见面，中井先生。您是从事金融相关的工作吗？”  
眼前的青年显然属于现实那边，迫不及待地探究真实而不留余地于幻想。我失了谈性：“差不多。”  
“间接金融的狭隘是指……”  
我兴趣全无，陌生人才好交谈。于是惯用虚无缥缈，品尝着时蔬应付，却次次被他撕扯回来。立足于现实的人千千万，我当他大众般乏味，慢慢发现他现实得近乎执拗。  
顺着这点搜索回忆，我记起他了：“你是不是哪个电视台的主持人？”  
“不是。”大将接口，“他是杰尼斯的偶像哦。”  
我有兴趣了。

机舱透入丝丝的风使双眼黏膜清凉。东京在我们脚下一晃而过，我险些睡着，持久的单调噪音从某一节点开始变化，降落令我勉强清醒。本想顺势参观电视大楼，我困了，我们作别。  
“再见，中井先生，万分感谢您！”  
将他让出机舱，咽下哈欠，僵硬地靠在椅背上，半睁着眼目送。三四个人迎着他下了连接天台的楼梯。云层不知不觉散开一个大洞，光线笔直地眷顾着附近这方地区，刚刚落地的光是湿润的，还蒸不起什么温度。如此黄昏令人陶醉。  
旋翼轰鸣不停，驾驶员打着手势。用上不知何时滑到脖子上的耳麦：“回公司。”  
哈欠终于呼出口。  
不必再见。

电视机架中开辟出了半面橱柜安置我的新收藏：光碟、硬盘、周边、报纸。  
耳旁残留着演唱会现场的杂音。妻子在远处的厨房忙碌，解开外套，复拎起手提袋取出一大面团扇立在其中一格，剩下整包塞进另一格柜里。  
我仍旧在居酒屋与他见面。  
我认识了好多个他，坚实又鲜明的他，与居酒屋里对立又一体的他。我们见面就打个招呼坐在一起，聊有的没的。  
他吐槽行程怎么也安排不好。  
“我们公司有直升飞机，用不用送你？”  
“真的？可以吗？”  
“真的。可以。”  
我准备结束其中一个他。我计划了我们的最后一面。

走下直升机，乘电梯从顶楼去底楼。随着一批人流出闸，橙黄发红的夕阳迎面刺破玻璃墙。挂电话让司机把车开回家，我想步行。  
我拥有了一座偶像。它不会被偷走，不会熔化，但随时有可能崩塌。  
我开辟了广袤的土地，在中央建立起它的肖像。我可以用一根指头推倒它，也可以将它拔高或压矮。也许偶像很快会从这里消失，但土地不会。  
为了大地不重新变回旷野，我拥有了一座偶像。


End file.
